This invention is directed to a method and system for medical image display, and particularly a method and system for use in a surgical procedure theater.
In radiology, a radiologist must be able to understand the exact anatomy of that part of the patient on which surgical procedure is to be performed. Generally, before the procedure, the radiologist acquires a number of two-dimensional images of the region in which the procedure is performed, for example by X-ray imaging, or by tomodensitometry (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). In some cases, these images may be used to reconstruct a 3D model of the region. The 3D model enables viewing the region from different angles and to familiarize the radiologist with the anatomy thereof. During the procedure, the radiologist normally uses two-dimensional images obtained in real time by X-ray fluoroscopy. The radiologist may also use previously stored two-dimensional images which will act as reference images. However, these images obtained by fluoroscopy or prerecorded images may lack clarity and therefore may not allow highly accurate viewing of the anatomy on which the procedure is to be carried out.
Reconstructed three-dimensional representations generally show the anatomy much clearer than is possible with images obtained by fluoroscopy. However, at present, three-dimensional models are not used in the operating theater. Three-dimensional models are used independently of the two-dimensional images, generally before the operation, in order for the surgeon to gain a good understanding of the part of the anatomy that must be treated.